


If this goes on I can't promise what I'll do next

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dark, Desert, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Hope was all but lost.





	If this goes on I can't promise what I'll do next

**Author's Note:**

> requested via Discord for Toshyano: chikaRiko, desert, post apocalyptic survival, dark, "If this goes on I can't promise what I'll do next"

The strain of the virus was quickly becoming much more devastating than it already was. Resources and food ration dwindled considerably, causing them to venture further into the lands to search for traces of food. Everyone they knew either died or was lost in the commotion. Where there were once 9 girls: remained 2 standing in no man’s land.

 

The sand kicked around their feet with each movement, scattering dust in the cold night air. Shadows creep along the edges of the rocks and cast an eerie figure beneath their forms.

 

The red head fell abruptly to the ground, groaning. “Riko-chan? Riko-chan, wake up! Youll die if you sleep now!” Chika rushed to Riko’s side, hastily shaking her shoulders. When that didn’t work, she slapped her hand against Riko’s cheek; hard. Even through the sheer pain, Chika felt from her palm she whimpered. Sure enough, Riko began to stir, tilting her head to meet Chika’s distress gaze. “Did I faint…again?”

 

“Yes, stupid!” 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Situating her hand on the rough pavement stone, Riko stood with Chika’s help, slugging her hand around Chika’s shoulder. Chika opened her mouth to speak but immediately hushed when Riko’s apologetic expression stared back at her, as she hung her head grimly.

 

“We have to keep moving Riko-chan. If not, we’ll…”

 

 

Laughter escaped Riko’s lips as her voice echoed in the space. “I suppose so.” Riko forced a smile on her face, flashing Chika a grin through the excruciating pain tearing below her form.

 

 

“Yeah,” Chika muttered, observing the sight before her. “If this goes on, I can't promise what I'll do next.” She bit her lip, gasping against the bitter cold.

 

 

“Everything will be fine. As long as we're together, nothing bad will happen.” The redhead clung to Chika’s form protectively, searching for the warmth she lost eons ago. Chika chuckled, curling her lips in a smile.

 

 

“You're right Riko-chan.”

 

 

Once again they made their way towards the endless landscape, treading carefully. The costly expense of their energy hiking on foot was the beginning and the end of their nightmare whose hopes perished long ago. With little resolve, Chika hung on to Riko for dear life, even when she knew there was none waiting for them at the far reaches of the desert.


End file.
